


Use Sachets With Care

by useless_lesbean



Series: The Times Jaina Accidentally Got Her Gf High [1]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: AU, Established Relationship, F/F, I DONT MAKE THE RULES, Lots of Cuddling, crack- kinda, do I need to tag that?, idk they just dating, it isnt substance abuse, scourge didnt happen or whatever, shameless fluff, she high though, so much as accidentally high, warcraft elves are giant cats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 20:56:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18557710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/useless_lesbean/pseuds/useless_lesbean
Summary: Catnip, or catmint, can promote relaxation in humans. Not so for cats, or high elves, as Jaina learns the hard way.





	Use Sachets With Care

**Author's Note:**

> This was spawned by the lovely discord chat, talking about elves and catnip and I couldn't help myself.

The knock on her door was a surprise. An unwelcome one at that. It was probably Modera again. Ridiculous. Jaina didn’t need to be checked up on all day. It was one spell that had gone awry, and anyway the fire hadn’t even been _that_ bad! She had been able to put it out easily enough, and the burn had been healed in an instant. 

She just wanted to be left alone to sulk and go over her books to see what she had done wrong. Scowling, Jaina left her books and fairly stomped to the door. She crossed her arms over her chest, glaring at the wood. “I'm fine, Modera. Go away, please.”

“What if I’m not Modera?”

Jaina gasped, her heart racing at the familiar voice. She scrambled to throw open the door, leaping at the high elf on the other side. “Sylvanas!”

The other woman caught her with an easy, joyful laugh. Sylvanas held her tight, twirling them both on the spot. 

“I thought you couldn’t come for another week?” Jaina asked when they stopped and she was set on her feet. The strength of the elf never failed to make her cheeks warm.

Sylvanas brought one hand around, tickling her cheek with the flowers she held. A small beautiful, bouquet of white and gold. All flowers she recognized from the fields and forests of Quel’Thalas. “I missed you, so I had Vereesa fill in for me for the next few days.”

“What did that cost you?” Jaina smiled shyly, turning her head to bury her nose in the flowers. They held the beautiful, sweet scent she remembered, and the memories they sparked… Hiking through the forest with Sylvanas to a stunning waterfall, camping under the stars with her, their first time together… She felt her cheeks flush again, and the knowing look from her girlfriend told her she knew exactly what Jaina was thinking.

“Nothing that isn’t worth it.” Sylvanas murmured in response to her question, leaning close to kiss her cheek. 

“Flatterer.” Jaina chuckled. She reluctantly pulled away from the embrace, taking the bouquet in one hand and sliding her other down Sylvanas’s arm to tangle their fingers together. She tugged Sylvanas into her quarters, inhaling the scent of the flowers again as she did so.

She led Sylvanas past her living room, and into her bed chamber with some nervousness. This was the first time the other woman had been beyond the entryway of her quarters.

Sylvanas chuckled when she took her first step into the room, looking around with a grin. Just like the living room, books and scrolls covered every available surface. Except for the bed.

“I don’t know why I expected anything different,” Sylvanas teased, lifting their joined hands to kiss Jaina’s knuckles.

“Neither do I,” Jaina grinned back, letting go of her hand. She walked towards her desk, carefully clearing a spot to conjure a vase. “Make yourself comfortable, please. I have a few things to write down before I forget, and then we can go do something?”

“Don't stop your work on my account. Just being near you is enough for me.”

How did she get so lucky, to find such a wonderful woman? Jaina busied herself with making a vase and water, and arranging the petals just so, hearing Sylvanas take off her cloak and boots behind her. 

And then getting comfortable on her bed. They might not make it out of the room. 

Even more eager to write down her thoughts, she sat and scrambled for a quill. Knowing Sylvanas was on her bed, and that she could very easily be on said bed with her- gathering her thoughts was hard. Every noise Sylvanas made seemed amplified to her, practically calling her.

And she was making an awful lot of noise. But when the copious amount of rustling started to be joined by happy purring, Jaina grew a bit...concerned. 

She turned around in her chair, jaw slackening at the sight that greeted her. 

Sylvanas was rolling and twisting around, a look of utter bliss on her face. Jaina’s pillow was pushed against the headboard, half folded over the elf’s head. The sachet she kept underneath was squished under her face as she nuzzled into it.

What on earth?

“Sylvanas?” Jaina cautiously asked.

She didn’t get an answer beyond loud, blissful sounds. Sylvanas stretched and wiggled, burying her nose against the sachet. Her ears were flicking and drooping and flicking again in continuous motion.

“Sylvanas?” Jaina spoke again, making her way to the bedside worriedly. She set one hand on the mattress, leaning over her and touching her forehead with the other. “Sylvanas what’s happening?”

Wide, steel-blue eyes fixed on a point near her shoulder. Before Jaina could open her mouth, the elf clumsily reached out and took hold of her hair, hanging loose over her shoulder. 

Her fingers tangled in the strands, tugging lightly, and she crooned in delight. 

Jaina leaned closer to avoid the pull potentially becoming painful, baffled at the purr of joy that got her. She was tugged even closer, to where she had to rest a knee on the mattress, looking down into Sylvanas’s eyes. 

She could just faintly see her pupils beneath the glow of arcane- and they were blown wide open. A faint flush had spread across her cheekbones and the tips of her limp ears, and her smile was lazy and sloppy and almost drunk. The herbs in the sachet gave a slight crunch when Sylvanas moved her cheek. Her ears flicked again, chest rising as she inhaled deeply. It seemed to preclude another nuzzling and wiggling session, and of course playing with Jaina’s hair. 

She was… drugged? Jaina peered closer into her eyes, noting how hazy and unfocused they were.

Yes. Definitely drugged. And the sachet had something to do with it, it had to.

Jaina slipped her hand under Sylvanas’s cheek, grabbing the linen packet- and her hand was promptly trapped when the elf started aggressively nuzzling into her instead.

Ordinarily, she wouldn’t mind. Quite the opposite. But right now, she needed to get to the bottom of this.

She pushed her head away, trying to be gentle. Sylvanas wasn’t making it easy.

“Lay down,” The elf mumbled lazily, giving her hair another tug. “Wanna cuddle.”

“In a minute,” Jaina muttered, shoving her again and holding her prize aloft victoriously. Now to free her hair, which Sylvanas was quite fixedly playing with. 

“Miss you,” The elf insisted, whining slightly. “You’re too far away.”

“I’m right here.” Tide’s sake she was close enough that Sylvanas had to be feeling her breath along her cheeks.

Sylvanas tugged again, a little firmer. 

If ever there was a time for Modera to want to check in, it was now. Jaina found herself almost praying for the older mage to show up. She needed to find someone who could tell her what was happening. She pulled Sylvanas’s hand from her hair, but the pout and heartbroken whine she received killed her resolve immediately.

Jaina groaned. She’d have to send a message, instead. And hope against everything that Modera was the right person to send it too. Jaina rearranged the pillow and slipped into the bed alongside her lover, propped against the headboard.

Sylvanas was half on top of her instantly, nuzzling into her neck and hair, purring and snuffling as she did so.

Jaina carefully kept the sachet away from her, whispering a spell under her breath and flicking her hand. 

A ghostly messenger sprang from her fingertips, twisting from her quarters and vanishing through the wall.

“Love you,” Sylvanas murmured into her neck. “Love y’ so much,”

“I love you too.” Jaina smiled, shaking her head. She rubbed gently below Sylvanas’s ear, her smile growing wider at how the sounds of bliss increased in volume. “Even if you’re acting strangely.”

“‘M’not.” Sylvanas wiggled closer. Her hands were tangled back in Jaina’s hair. It seemed she just couldn’t help herself from playing with and pulling on the golden strands. “Jus’ love you,”

Jaina sighed, settling back and making herself comfortable. It could be a while before Modera showed up. She whispered another spell, tracing pictures of arcane light in the air to amuse herself. Sylvanas shuddered, pressing even closer to her, her ears flicking rapidly as she purred. Was she even more sensitive to the arcane like this? Or were elves always this sensitive, but more in control?

Every pulse of arcane made Sylvanas purr and writhe on top of her, which was entirely distracting. 

“Jaina?” The sound of her door opening, almost twenty minutes later, made her perk up, but Sylvanas barely reacted. “Jaina I got your message, what’s-”

Modera stopped in the doorway of her bedchambers, voice trailing off. She canted her head, flabbergasted. “Jaina?”

Jaina wasn’t sure what they looked like to another person, but judging from her face it was quite a picture. “Modera, help.” She pleaded, holding up the sachet, “She reacted to something in this, I think.”

Sylvanas wiggled closer to the sachet, her nose twitching.

“Let's not,” Jaina quickly held it as far away as possible. 

“What’s in there, Jaina?” Modera crossed the room in a few quick strides, plucking the pouch from her hand. 

“Uhm, lavender, chamomile, catmint, and rose?”

“Well there’s your problem.” Modera set the sachet on a shelf, the furthest away from the bed. “Catmint affects elves just like it does cats.”

“Seriously?”

“Seriously. There are a few herbs out there that do…” She gestured to Sylvanas, currently burrowing her way under Jaina. “Well, this, to elves. All varieties of catmint, nepeta leaf, prayerblossom and valerian. And sungrass is especially potent to them- five times the strength of this reaction. I suggest avoiding any of those for sachets in the future, if she’s going to be in your bed.”

“Or for anything.” Jaina sighed, rubbing her forehead. _Five times the strength?_ “Could you get rid of it for me, please? I’d rather not have it near her. And how long does this last?”

“Only a few hours,” Modera picked the sachet up again, her hand briefly flashing with arcane. The linen pouch vanished in a puff of sparkles. “She’ll probably have a headache when she comes down. Until then, get comfortable. I’ll send up a healing potion and some food for later, and make sure no one disturbs you.”

Jaina squeaked, feeling Sylvanas’s nose suddenly poking behind her ear. “T-thanks, Modera.”

The older mage gave her a look of sympathy. “Good luck.”

Soon they were alone again. Sylvanas had somehow burrowed entirely beneath her, leaving Jaina’s spine arched rather uncomfortably. With a grunt, she turned over, finding herself nose to nose with Sylvanas. 

Her lover purred happily, rubbing their noses together. 

Things could be worse. Jaina relaxed against Sylvanas, nuzzling into her in return. She would prefer Sylvanas to be sober, but she had missed her too. She would take Sylvanas in any form she could.

Then with a sound of curiosity, Sylvanas bit her hair. And promptly started sputtering and gagging.

Jaina’s eye twitched. Well, maybe not _any_ form.

**Author's Note:**

> inb4 someone tells me nepeta is catnip- i know  
> but nepeta leaf is an herb in WoW so for this story/au they are related but different


End file.
